Blood of the Gods
In ancient times it was believed that supernatural beings watched over the mortal realm, known to most as "Gods", these entities were virtually omnipotent in the eyes of our ancestors yet depended upon humanity's belief to function, as a result most of them also took surprisingly human traits despite their vast power. Indeed humanity was in many ways the blood of the "Gods", some believed that without worship or reverence, the "Gods" would wither and die or lose their influence over the world. Yet for as long as mankind has believed in "Gods", it too believed in frightening beings just below them in the celestial order, having many of the same powers as the divine in the eyes of mortals yet possessing opposite nature and purpose, as a result many of these creatures took bestial traits that mocked the human form rather than complimented it. While the "Gods" by in large held dominance over nature, space or time the "demons" (as mankind would later call them) seemed to embody only the most base and degenerate of both the mortal and divine worlds, delighting in causing destruction and ruin to spite Creation and further their own, often acting as an arbiter in their desires. Great battles were said to take place between the "Gods" and the "demons"—invisible wars that often used humanity as elaborate chess pieces, though the "demons" were prone to cheating, as was their nature. Through many centuries this war seemed to go on and no clear winner was to be found, ultimately it seemed both sides failed as mankind began to lose its faith in the "Gods" and saw the "demons" as little more than fairy tales passed on by ignorant or misguided ancestors. Thus as mankind built his cities and marvels, the "Gods" seemed to fade from the everyday lives of all but a few, so too did the "demons" appear to slip into the past as the world of mortals seemed to evolve beyond the divine or the infernal. Yet the "demons" appeared to be the opposite of the Gods in more ways than humanity could of thought, for while the "Gods" grew weak without the "blood" of human devotion the "demons" grew stronger, for as mankind dismissed them as legends the "demons" were free to continue their destruction of Creation. It appeared as if the cosmic game had a champion after all, the "demons" had taken their prize without mankind even knowing—yet without the "Gods" to busy themselves with the "demons" had to turn their attention ever more to mankind as they found themselves growing ever more dependent on the mortal world to satisfy their cruelty and malice. Thus, just as the "Gods" of old had begun to take on human traits it would come to pass that the demons began to develop a similar appearance—yet still retained the bestial chaos of the past and a desire to see mankind suffer ever more with each passing moment. Thus a new, malevolent breed of "God" was born—demons dependent on mankind, the blood of the Gods once more.. Category:Gods Category:Theory